


Друг

by Fran



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: First Time, M/M, dub-con, voyeurism/exhibitionism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fran/pseuds/Fran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Цуна сильно напивается на вечеринке и верные хранители относят его в спальню. Гокудера решает воспользоваться состоянием Цуны, он раздевает его и трахает, несмотря на вялые попытки сопротивления, Ямамото не мешает ему, держит Цуне руки, говорит успокаивающие слова, шепчет на ухо нежности, потом тоже трахает его (с) заказчик</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Друг

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждения:** сомнительное согласие, ООС, юст Ямамото/Гокудера

— Долбанутый идиот, — Гокудера остервенело плевался ругательствами, словно раскаленная сковорода маслом, — тупая торфяная башка, бармен херов, фильо ди п-путана!

Допив остатки, Ямамото поставил стакан на разоренный стол и вытер ладонью рот, пряча улыбку.

Вдоволь налюбовавшись, все-таки спросил:

— Может, помочь?

Гокудера только зыркнул исподлобья на ходу, неровно впечатывая в пол самоуверенные и размашистые, как у моряка в увольнительной, шаги. Тсуна висел на его худом плече безвольной тушкой, болтая тонкими руками в такт.

Перехватив драгоценную ношу удобнее, Гокудера вывалился в коридор, едва не приложив босса макушкой о дверной косяк.

Расхохотавшись, Ямамото поднялся, длинно ойкнул. Держась за голову, поплелся за ними следом.

На самом деле бармен из семпая получился что надо, и спонтанная вечеринка по-вонгольски удалась на славу. По крайней мере, недовольных “супер-экстремально-подпольным коктейлем” не нашлось. И когда девочки увели сонных детей, тосты посыпались один за другим: за Вонголу, за Реборна, за Великого Бойца Десятого… Великий Десятый вырубился прямо за столом, и даже Гокудера, прыгающий по кухне со стаканом в воздетой руке и толкающий очередную хвалебную речь, не сразу заметил потерю бойца.

— Ни капли больше в рот не возьму, — поклялся новоявленный трезвенник, останавливаясь у ванной комнаты, — и Десятого споить не позволю… Свет включи.

Ямамото щелкнул выключателем. Дождался, когда за хныкающим Тсуной и ласково бубнящим Гокудерой закроется дверь, и с наслаждением, заложив руки за голову, потянулся.

Потолок немедленно поплыл, мерцая желтыми лампами, пол качнулся — вправо, потом влево. Ямамото, продолжая сиять улыбкой, съехал по стенке вниз.

За спиной ровно шумела вода, перед глазами бесконечной чередой мелькали отработанные до безупречности формы Шигуре Соэн Рю. На Отражающем дожде дверь скрипнула, влажно пахнуло цветочным мылом; Ямамото подскочил, спросонья хватая пустоту за левым плечом.

— Как он?

— Жить будет, — самодовольно проворчал Гокудера. Забросив кисть смертельно бледного Тсуны себе на шею, обнял за талию и подхватил под коленки, вскидывая на руки. Мокрая взлохмаченная голова Десятого босса Вонголы запрокинулась и поникла, словно привядший хризантемный бутон. — Пошли, — Гокудера нетерпеливо тряхнул волосами.

И Ямамото опять потащился следом, прикрывая ладонью зевающий рот. База давно спала, было очень тихо, только где-то привычно попискивала сигнализация, да размеренно звякали цепи на гокудеровских штанах.

— Пришли, — отдуваясь, сообщил Гокудера — Ямамото распахнул перед ним дверь, нашарив выключатель, зажег свет. — Погаси, разбудишь, — спотыкаясь на каждом шагу, Гокудера добрался до двухъярусной кровати, подождал, когда Ямамото откинет покрывало с нижней постели, и так бережно уложил Тсуну, как будто тот действительно мог проснуться.

— Бедняга, — ухмыльнулся Ямамото, включая прикроватный ночник. — Малыш устроит ему завтра веселье, мало не покажется. Но если Базу все-таки обнаружат, будет не до того, — он беспечно засмеялся.

— Типун тебе, — беззлобно буркнул Гокудера, поправил подушку и уставился на Тсуну, страдальчески сводя тонкие брови.

Ямамото постоял, сунув руки в карманы. Спать хотелось нестерпимо.

— Ну, я пошел.

— Мокрый весь, — вздохнул Гокудера. — Надо его раздеть, простудится.

— Помочь? — с привычной готовностью предложил Ямамото.

Гокудера досадливо отмахнулся:

— Без тебя обойдусь.

— Тогда я пошел, — повторил Ямамото и сел на пол, приваливаясь к низкому изголовью. — Сейчас, отдохну немного… и пойду.

Гокудера не ответил, озабоченно и споро, как заправская сиделка, вытряхивая Десятого из одежды. Тсуна что-то недовольно промычал и затих. За спиной один за другим негромко стукнули снятые кеды, о перекладину брякнули пряжкой джинсы, следом легла вымокшая футболка. Ямамото потянул влажную ткань на себя и с блаженным вздохом приложил к гудящему лбу.

— Кеко-тя-ан, — томно протянул Тсуна.

Ямамото тихо засмеялся.

— Хорошие сны снятся нашему боссу.

— Мокрые, я бы сказал, — бесцветно поправил Гокудера.

— А? — Ямамото повернулся, примял мешавший угол подушки ладонью. Гокудера стоял перед кроватью на коленях, опустив руки, и смотрел такими глазами, что Ямамото невольно проследил тяжелый взгляд. — Оу. Да он же…

— Дрочит, ага, — ровно подсказал Гокудера. — На свою сучку.

Ямамото перестал, наконец, улыбаться.

— Зачем ты так?

— Не твое дело, — процедил Гокудера. Ямамото приподнял брови.

— Кеко-тян, — капризно повторил Тсуна и хныкнул.

— Десятый, — горько прошептал Гокудера.

Ямамото хотел улыбнуться, но губы не слушались. Он ухватился за боковую перекладину и поднялся на ноги.

Гокудера все смотрел на Тсуну, беспомощно теребящего и комкающего белые трусы в веселый голубой горошек.

А потом очень аккуратно положил ладони на его худенькие, с остро выпирающими косточками бедра.

Тсуна мгновенно перестал ерзать и открыл ясные и абсолютно трезвые, как показалось остолбеневшему Ямамото, глаза.

Гокудера сжался, не двигаясь.

Сонно опустив ресницы, Тсуна всхрапнул и мирно засвистел носом, его расслабленная кисть, скользнув по чужим пальцам, свесилась с кровати.

Ямамото смущенно переступил на месте. В паху стремительно тяжелело — то ли из солидарности с боссом, то ли за компанию с возбужденно сопящим Гокудерой. Задержав дыхание, тот вдруг одним ловким движением стянул с Тсуны трусы, спуская их до самых щиколоток, и Ямамото дернулся, запоздало отводя распахнувшиеся глаза.

Невидяще оглядывая погруженную в полумрак комнату, хрипло сказал:

— Это… неправильно.

Гокудера помолчал, аккуратно сложив, отложил трусы в сторону. Светским тоном уточнил:

— Что именно?

Ямамото открыл рот и замялся с ответом.

Не обращая больше на него внимания, Гокудера разулся, сосредоточенно разомкнув свои ремни, расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу ширинки, следующую. Показалась темно-русая редкая поросль: белья на нем не было. В мягком свете ночника влажно блеснула вызывающе торчащая, полуобнаженная розовая головка. Тсуна что-то пробормотал, погладил себя — сначала словно нехотя, потом взялся за дело всерьез. Окончательно сбитый с толку Ямамото тер лоб, не зная, куда девать глаза.

Оставаясь на коленях, Гокудера стащил растянутую легкомысленную майку, бросил на пол. Задержав дыхание, наклонился, кончиками отросших волос мазнув Тсуну по груди, жадно втянул носом воздух. Не прикасаясь к себе, воровато потерся членом о постель, толкнулся в пухлый край матраса увереннее, раз и другой. Полурасстегнутые штаны сползли, открывая ямочки ниже поясницы, темную нежную ложбинку. Покрытые светлыми волосками ягодицы расслаблялись и снова подтягивались, то снижая, то набирая темп. Тсуна застонал, зарываясь свободной рукой Гокудере в волосы, положил ладонь на затылок и неожиданно властно потянул к себе.

Гокудера медленно закрыл глаза. Выше неправдоподобно тонкой талии все в нем застыло, напряглось в почти осязаемом ожидании. Костлявые бедра продолжали совершать незамысловатые короткие, просящие движения, в которых все яснее читалось жадное изнывающее нетерпение.

Ямамото сглотнул, ловя затрепетавшими ноздрями разлившийся дурманящий запах, и неловко опустился на колени, держась за изголовье обеими руками. Сердце бухало громко и часто, поджавшиеся яйца заныли так, словно он пропустил хороший удар мячом в пах, лицо пылало, как в огне. Зажмурившись, он облизал губы, сухие и терпко-соленые, и открыл глаза, напарываясь на острый, как катана, гокудеровский взгляд.

— Кеко-тян, Кеко-о… — путаясь пальцами в пепельных прядях, снова позвал Тсуна. Лихорадочные движения его руки на члене стали мелкими, суетливо-раздраженными.

Продолжая все отчетливее трахать матрас, Гокудера смотрел искоса неподвижно. Потом расслабленно дрогнул ресницами, словно дождался разрешения в ответ на немую просьбу, и мягко накрыл обиженно кривящийся рот Тсуны губами.

Мучительно трезвея, Ямамото уперся в подушку кулаками, но встать и уйти не получилось. Что-то держало, крепко и уверенно, и бороться не было ни сил, ни желания.

Влажные смазанные звуки усиливались: поначалу нежные и робкие, почти целомудренные касания губ плавно перетекли в яростный, жестокий и честный, как драка, самый настоящий поцелуй. Жадно ласкаясь, языки сходились и расходились, широко раскрытые рты сталкивались, отступая только за тем, чтобы глотнуть воздуха и напасть снова. И это чужое чистое, равнодушное ко всему прочему, упоение друг другом, словно в бою один на один, неожиданно ранило — так сильно, что глаза едко ожгло влагой, и взгляд потерянно заметался между родными лицами, которые в один миг обернулись лицами чужаков, далеких, отталкивающих и в то же время пугающе притягательных. Закусив губу, Ямамото прижался к изголовью твердым членом и надавил, пытаясь болью вытеснить режущую обиду.

Не переставая целоваться, Гокудера подтянулся на руках, вползая живо, словно ящерица, на постель. Стряхнув на пол сбившиеся у щиколоток штаны, улегся, вминаясь пахом между загорелых и точеных, как у девушки, ног Тсуны. Ямамото разом бросило в пот, под мышками горячо взмокло, а спина противно похолодела.

— Нет, — выворачиваясь из-под чужих губ, слабо прошептал Тсуна. Сбитое дыхание часто отдувало волосы Гокудеры, упавшие ему на лицо. — Не надо, Г-гокудера-кун.

Гокудера не шевелился, дыша так же тяжело и неровно. Потом медленно поднял голову. Его губы раздвинулись в жутком подобии улыбки — и Ямамото, завороженно уставясь в незнакомые, пустые глаза неуверенно ухмыльнулся в ответ.

— Пожалуйста, Десятый, — не отводя взгляда, Гокудера плавно заскользил взад-вперед, цепочки на его шее качались, мелодично позвякивая, — я прошу, просто позвольте мне, я сделаю все, что вы хотите, клянусь, вы ни о чем...

— Я не хочу, — промямлил Тсуна, вяло отпихивая его обеими ладонями.

Гокудера словно не услышал — запустив руку под матрас, напряженно там пошарил и вытащил помятый тюбик. Ямамото узнал его сразу, сам смягчал таким же кремом долго заживающие порезы и царапины, и замер в сладком и страшном ожидании. Ловко свинтив колпачок, Гокудера выдавил на пальцы немного светло-желтой мази, проворно сполз ниже и обхватил член, довольно хмыкнув, когда Тсуна со стоном выгнулся навстречу заработавшей кисти.

Бестолково комкая углы подушки, Ямамото вытянул шею, чтобы лучше видеть гибкие, тускло поблескивающие кольцами гокудеровские пальцы, которые то нежно разминали головку, то ласкали напряженный ствол так сильно и длинно-вытягивающе, что внутри все переворачивалось, и сама собой сжималась задница. Интересно, как долго Гокудера мечтал об этом? И как часто дрочит сам, особенно здесь, каждую ночь засыпая рядом со своим драгоценным Десятым и мечтая занять в его снах место сестренки Сасагавы? Судя по изжеванному тюбику, гораздо дольше и чаще, чем можно себе представить. Хотя кому такое вообще могло взбрести в голову? Правая Рука босса, ха. Ямамото с усилием подавил нервный смешок.

Блеснув цепким взглядом, Гокудера вдруг привстал, подтаскивая Тсуну к себе ближе, развел его колени в стороны и плавно задрал вверх. Наклонившись, аккуратно пристроил тонкие, почти безволосые лодыжки на своих плечах. Ямамото обомлел, оставив несчастную подушку в покое. Тсуна совсем не сопротивлялся — то ли опять провалился в пьяное полузабытье, то ли просто уснул.

Упираясь левой рукой в прогнувшийся матрас, Гокудера подался вперед, нетерпеливо подергал собственный член жирными от мази пальцами и жадно провел между раскрытых ягодиц головкой.

Ямамото пораженно выдохнул, но осекся, оторопело уставясь в совершенно безумные, лихорадочно сверкающие глаза.

— Держи его, — ровно сказал Гокудера.

— А? — растерялся Ямамото.

В следующую секунду он рефлекторно поймал обе взметнувшиеся руки Тсуны и дернул на себя, с трудом удерживая на месте. Вряд ли Гокудере удалось ввести член глубже, чем на каких-нибудь полдюйма, но Тсуна безостановочно бился и глухо мычал в целующие губы, заткнувшие ему рот так молниеносно, что даже первый болезненный вопль не успел вырваться наружу.

Соединив запястья, Ямамото обхватил их одной ладонью и зашептал срывающимся голосом в маленькое аккуратное ухо:

— Ч-ш-ш, Тсуна-кун, успокойся, я прошу тебя, мой хороший... Сейчас станет легче, постарайся расслабить… там, и больно не будет, слышишь?

Тсуна забрыкался, содрогаясь в новых рыданиях. Быстро пережав ему по-детски ревущий рот ладонью, Гокудера с трудом поднял голову. Его сильно, ровно трясло.

— Очень… тесно, мать твою, очень, — выдавил он.

Пытаясь сглотнуть подкатившую к горлу желчь, Ямамото в отчаянии умоляюще замотал головой.

Гокудера зажмурился, качнулся назад и подался вперед, медленно наваливаясь сверху всем своим худым, взмокшим телом, чуть ерзая бедрами из стороны в сторону. Мускулы на вытянутых руках Тсуны напряглись, словно перекрученные веревки, он задрожал, запрокидывая измученное бледное лицо, захрипел в чужую ладонь и вдруг обмяк — раньше, чем перепуганный Ямамото сообразил отпустить запястья.

— Господи, — прошептал он, вскидывая ошеломленный взгляд.

Вытерев мокрый лоб о плечо Тсуны, Гокудера провел по его щеке пляшущими пальцами — любящим, материнским жестом, бережно опустил на постель его расслабленные ноги. Вытащив, снова втолкнул член, с рычанием выдыхая сквозь зубы.

Вскоре Ямамото потерял счет времени и словам, которые продолжал ласково нашептывать слабо постанывающему Тсуне, сам не зная, зачем поглаживая его плечо, безвольно сотрясавшееся от размеренных толчков. Возбуждение не отпускало и вымотало настолько, что было трудно дышать, но молчание казалось еще тяжелее: Ямамото заткнулся, только почувствовав пристальный взгляд Гокудеры, мгновенно отозвавшийся где-то под ложечкой.

Свободно опираясь на локти, Гокудера смотрел прямо в глаза, продолжая покачиваться взад и вперед — с плавной, текучей грациозностью. Ямамото медленно разогнулся, глядя в его разгоряченное лицо неотрывно, как кролик на удава, сквозь бесстыдно-скользкие, томные шлепки отчетливо слыша гулкие удары собственного сердца. Распухшие от чужих поцелуев губы Гокудеры дрогнули в улыбке и задвигались, произнося беззвучно, но совершенно отчетливо: _”Та-ке-ши”_.

Не выдержав на последнем слоге, совпавшем с пиком очередного толчка, Ямамото дернулся навстречу.

Гокудера остановился.

Несколько невыносимо прекрасных и долгих секунд они дышали одним на двоих воздухом, смешивая сухую слабую горечь табака и пороха с запахом свежего пота.

— Хаято, — наконец, жарко и жалко выдохнул Ямамото. В паху больно и сладко тянуло, разбухший, придавленный к жесткому изголовью член дергался от бешеного притока горячей крови, пьянящей хлеще саке Рехея.

Гокудера отстранился, прогибаясь на вытянутых руках. Снова задвигался, трахая с ленивой оттяжкой, глядя сквозь ресницы понимающе и насмешливо.

Ямамото кусал задрожавшие губы, впиваясь ногтями Тсуне в плечо, пока наглые светлые, почти прозрачные глаза не сверкнули белками, закатываясь, и ладонь под низко-стонущее _”Дечимо!”_ не прошило прерывистой судорогой чужого оргазма — словно разрядом через проводник.

Тсуна слабо пискнул, и Ямамото отдернул пальцы, будто обжегся.

Наверное, синяки останутся, отстраненно подумал он, безнадежно глядя в снова уставившиеся на него бессовестно-сытые глаза.

Потом с силой потер лицо, скорчился и застыл так, с прижатыми ладонями.

Какое-то время были еще слышны влажные звуки поцелуев, приглушенное нежное, счастливое бормотание. Наконец, матрас скрипнул, и Гокудера легко соскочил на пол. Тихо матерясь, забряцал ремнями, встряхивая штаны, роясь в карманах в поисках платка, наверное, которого в них отродясь не водилось, или сигарет, явно скрывая смущение — или что там сейчас он чувствовал…

— Моя очередь, — сказал Ямамото, опуская руки.

Гокудера вскинул подбородок, заморгал:

— А?

С трудом поднявшись с болезненно затекших коленей, Ямамото толкнул его в голое плечо, бесцеремонно отпихивая в сторону, и не развязывая, наступая на задники, снял кроссовки.

— Каково оно — пялить босса в зад? Не узнаю, пока не попробую, так ведь, — сказал он рассудительно, расстегивая ремень.

— Ты не посмеешь, — зашипел Гокудера, распахивая глаза так широко, что Ямамото невольно спросил себя, а не переигрывает ли тот, — придурок конченый, я тебе яйца оторву, ур-род, ты что о себе возомнил, мать твою?!

— Посмею, — заверил Ямамото, один за другим проталкивая болты сквозь петли и с удовлетворением отмечая, что руки не дрожат. — Или мне с утра пораньше напомнить Тсуне, что дерьмо, которое ты тут устроил, ему не приснилось?

Гокудера выплюнул уже сунутую в рот сигарету и как дикая кошка метнулся всем телом, впечатывая жестокий, ослепляющий прямой удар в лицо, и еще раз, и еще. Одно из колец рассекло кожу над глазом, кровь закапала, потекла теплой щекотной струйкой. Отфыркиваясь и щурясь, Ямамото молча и коротко отвечал, пока не удалось достать солнечное сплетение. Гокудера согнулся и повалился на пол, беззвучно хватая воздух ртом.

* * *

Тсуна не проснулся и даже не пошевелился, когда Ямамото перевернул его лицом вниз, пихнул под живот подушку и сунул сразу два пальца, вталкивая поглубже в выставленный распяленный зад. Внутри было мягко, расслабленно, липко и скользко — от гокудеровской спермы и черт его знает, чего еще. Обтерев пальцы о простыню, Ямамото зажал член в кулаке, приставил тугую, мокрую от натекшей смазки головку. Крупно дрожа, дотерпел, когда Гокудера поднимет затравленный взгляд, и надавил.

Было неясно, что именно делало наслаждение таким же невыносимым, как и само выматывающее возбуждение — горячая хватка слабо пульсирующих мышц Тсуны или дрожащие блики света в огромных и ярких, как никогда, глазах Гокудеры. Но это сдвоенное, запредельное удовольствие хотелось растянуть до бесконечности, и Ямамото поймал нужный ритм, привычно перебирая боевые формы.

Он продержался до Проливного дождя, едва успев вытащить член, и кончал неприлично долго и обильно, судорожно забрызгивая на глазах у бессильно и зло всхлипывающего Гокудеры его же постель. Пара длинных мутных капель попала на узкую, испещренную старыми и новыми синяками спину Тсуны, Ямамото размазал теплое семя ладонью. Застыл, тяжело переводя дыхание.

— Ну, и как оно? — сипло выдавил Гокудера.

— Что? — глухо спросил Ямамото, вытирая ладонь о матрас.

— Пялить… пялить босса. Понравилось?

Длинно выдохнув, Ямамото сел на край кровати, упираясь в колени локтями. Пряча глаза, подергал короткую мокрую челку.

Гокудера хлюпнул носом, гундосо потребовал:

— Развяжи меня.

Ямамото поднял голову.

Гокудера мрачно смотрел сквозь спутанные волосы, завесившие его некрасиво распухшее от свежих ссадин и слез лицо. Под носом и в левом уголке рта темнела запекшаяся кровь.

Ямамото виновато потер занывшие костяшки правой руки.

— Развяжи, — повторил Гокудера.

Ямамото поднялся, подошел к нему, пошатываясь. Присев на корточки, расстегнул ремень, стягивающий локти Гокудеры за спиной, и отпрянул, зажмуриваясь.

Подождав, приоткрыл один глаз: Гокудера неуклюже возился со вторым ремнем, скрученным на щиколотках, и беззвучно ругался.

— Дай помогу, — Ямамото убрал его руку, в два счета разделался со сломанной пряжкой.

Гокудера подтянул коленки к груди и уткнулся в них подбородком, нервно теребя широкую связку браслетов на запястье.

— Прости меня, — выронив гокудеровский ремень, неожиданно для самого себя сказал Ямамото.

Гокудера воззрился на него изумленно.

— Скажу завтра Тсуне, что был с ним всю ночь. Что ему стало плохо, и я его откачивал. Он поверит и ничего не вспомнит, вот увидишь, — Ямамото безмятежно улыбнулся. — Мы же с тобой друзья, ведь так?

Гокудера пошевелил губами, наконец, с чувством произнес:

— Псих. Ты чокнутый психопат, Ямамото Такеши.

Ямамото тихо фыркнул, бездумно отводя упавшую на лицо Гокудеры мягкую прядь, потрогал синяк под левым полузакрытым глазом, уже успевший налиться угрожающе-лиловым цветом.

— Тебе надо в медпункт.

— На себя посмотри, ты весь в кровище, идиот, — не отстраняясь, проворчал Гокудера.

Ямамото переместил палец на сердито поджатые губы, оттянул нижнюю, открывая нежную изнанку. Гокудера поморщился, быстро лизнул разбитый уголок, нечаянно задевая подушечку, и Ямамото с трудом перевел мгновенно сбившееся дыхание.

— И еще ты гребаный извращенец.

Ямамото удивленно хлопнул ресницами, опуская руку, засмеялся.

— Кто бы говорил.

— У тебя стоит, — пояснил Гокудера. — Опять.

— Я знаю, и что? — Ямамото уперся ладонью в пол, поднимаясь на ноги. Голова кружилась так сильно, что комната казалась каруселью.

Гокудера раздраженно вздохнул — и словно отвечая ему, с кровати донесся тихий стон Тсуны.

Ямамото замер, уставясь в распахнутые глаза Гокудеры.

— Кеко-тян, — пробормотал Тсуна.

Несколько мгновений они не шевелились, а потом не выдержали, беззвучно покатываясь со смеху. Гокудера дернул Ямамото за руку, приложил палец к губам.

 

Одевались молча и быстро, потом в четыре руки одели вялого, как разваренная лапша, Тсуну. Гокудера привычно взвалил его на плечо, Ямамото аккуратно приоткрыл дверь.

— В душ, приводим себя в порядок — и сразу обратно, — бросил Гокудера, выскальзывая в слепяще-светлый коридор первым. — Гляди в оба, бейсбольная башка, нам только на Реборна нарваться осталось.

* * *

— Спать хочется до смерти, — простонал Гокудера, падая на свою перестеленную кровать.

— Ага, — согласился Ямамото. Повертев в пальцах смешной самодельный амулет, осторожно положил его обратно боссу под подушку.

— Если завтра правда придется сражаться, я постараюсь тебя случайно убить.

Ямамото хохотнул, поправляя на сладко посапывающем Тсуне одеяло.

— Попробуй.

— Надеюсь, ты сдохнешь в муках.

— Не надейся, — добродушно ответил Ямамото, присаживаясь рядом, — как всегда, откуда ни возьмись, появится Хибари-сан и всех спасет.

— Что с тебя взять, ты только на других и можешь надеяться, тупица.

— Осьминожка.

— Придурок.

— Оба вы придурки, — хрипло пробормотал Тсуна сверху. — Заткнитесь уже, я спать хочу.

Ямамото взглянул на испуганно молчавшего Гокудеру.

Заложив руки за голову, улыбнулся, отвечая за двоих:

— Прости нас, босс. Мы больше не будем.


End file.
